And I Know Why We Fight (One-Shot)
by RebecaV
Summary: Clark figures out why he and Lois fight.


General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. I posted some of my old work here, but not all of it. This is my attempt to do so.

 _I am also aware that the spacing is odd and I'm working on fixing that as I continue posting. As for typos and errors, I didn't correct them the first time back when I had tons of readers on Ksite. I won't be editng for a handful of readers (since I know Smallville fanfic has died down over the years since it's been off air). If you want to read my work, cool. If you want a perfect story with perfect editing, try picking up a published book. I hear those authors have editors and stuff._

Enjoy!

* * *

Title: And I Know Why We Fight (One-Shot)

Author: RebecaValdez (on Ksite), RebecaV

Pairing: Clark and Lois.

Spoilers: None.

Timeframe: Sometime during season 9.

Style: One-Shot.

A/N: My sister and I were watching the season eight premiere of Degrassi and I saw this scene. I'll bold the lines that I stole from the show. Hopefully you'll enjoy this short one shot. Comments, feedback, and reviews and always welcome.

Summary: Clark figures our why Lois and he fight.

* * *

"What's you problem, Smallville? He was just trying to buy me a drink."

"We were there for a story. Not for you to flirt with complete strangers and get completely drunk," Clark said.

"You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous. I'm just looking out for you," he said.

"Well, I can take care of myself, Smallville," Lois said.

"I can't help it if I'm protective of you. I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said.

"Well, stop being protective. I'm a big girl."

"You know, we would have a lot less arguments if you just agreed that you were flirting with the wrong guy," Clark said. He shook his head then walked out of the bullpen.

He didn't catch Lois saying, "But I love it when we argue."

Hours later, Clark was writing down the direction to his next story's location. Lois walked in and sits on her desk. She saw the pen Clark was using.

"Smallville! That's my pen!" she yelled.

"So?"

"So?! I know for a fact that your parents taught you that stealing is wrong," Lois said.

"I know the General is a bit of a hard ball, but I'm sure he taught you that Sharing Is Caring," Clark said.

"Actually, he thought sharing was over rated," Lois said.

"Fine, here's your pen. I'm leaving," Clark said. He grabbed his coat and was heading out.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked.

"Following a lead. You're welcome to tag along," he said. "If you insist," she said. She grabbed her coat and followed after him. "So, tell me about this story."

Lois looked at the abandon building in front of her. "This is our next story?"

"It's an abandoned theater. It's being torn down tomorrow. But my source claims they heard noises coming from inside last night," Clark said.

"What are we, ghost busters? Seriously, Clark. What do you expect to find in here?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, but if this turns out to be an amazing story, do you really want to be known as the reporter that turned it down?" Clark asked.

"No, I guess not," she said.

They stepped over the "Keep Out" sign and Clark opened the door. He walked in first.

"What ever happen to ladies first?" Lois asked.

"What if someone would have popped out with a gun? They would have shot you," he said.

"So, you're willing to take a bullet for me?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said.

"You know, I still don't understand why you did that," Lois said.

"I know it wouldn't kill me," he said.

"You couldn't have known that!" Move that bullet a couple of inches and you would have been dead," Lois said.

"Can't you just be thankful and let it go?" he asked.

Lois was about to protest, but then she heard a noise. Clark must have heard it to because he made signal for her to be quiet.

They looked around to see if they could see anything, but they didn't.

"Who ever you are….leave."

It was a teenage boy's voice.

"We're not here to hurt you," Clark said.

"How do we know that?" The boy came out from the shadows with a little girl behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"We live here," the boy said.

"You live here?" Clark asked.

"Do you need to get your ears checked? I just said that," the boy said.

"Hey! We're trying to help. There's no need for you to get an attitude," Lois said.

"Help? What makes you think we need your help?"

"Where are your parent?" Clark asked.

"Mommy and daddy are dead," the little girl said finally speaking up.

"You're orphans?" Lois asked.

"For the last six months we've lived here," the boy said.

"What are your names?" Clark asked.

"I'm Enrique. This is Elena."

"I'm Clark."

"I'm Lois."

"Enrique, I know of a way for you to get out of here," Clark said.

"Not happening," Enrique said.

"I know a friend who can help."

"Friend have a name?" Enrique asked.

"Oliver Queen."

"You're friends with a billionaire? Yeah right," Enrique said.

"I am. He can help you find a home," Clark said.

"I don't know. What if they me to a foster home? What if they split me and Elena up?"

"I won't let that happen. Wherever you go, I'll make sure she goes," Clark said.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"That was really sweet of you," Lois said.

"What was?" Clark asked.

"Finding those kids a home. You didn't even know them," Lois said.

"My parents didn't know me when they first met me, yet they took me in. I don't know where I would be without them," Clark said.

"So, that's what this is all about," Lois said.

"What?"

"Your sweetness," Lois said.

"No, that's just comes naturally."

"Cocky son of a b-."

"Lois, a dirty mouth doesn't look good on beautiful women," Clark said.

"So, you think I'm beautiful?" Lois asked.

Clark was stuck. "No," he lied.

"So, you think I'm ugly?" Lois asked.

"No," he said in all honesty.

"So….? Which one is it? You can't have it both ways," she said. Clark was looking at her weird. "You either think I'm beautiful or you think I'm ugly. It's that simple," Lois said.

"Fine, I think you're beautiful. Are you happy now?" Clark asked. Lois had a huge smile on her face. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope. I'll have this over your head for the rest of our lives," Lois said.

"Whatever, I'll have the real reason that we argue over your head," he said.

"The real reason? I argue with you cause you make me mad. There's not secret reason," Lois said.

"Of course not, Lane. Of course not."

The question had been bugging her all day. What had he meant by the real reason?

Lois was sitting at her desk. She walked over to the printer to pick up her work, but noticed that it was out of paper. She headed out to the storage room and felt as if someone was following her. Little did she know that she was 100% correct.

She opened the door to the storage room and noticed almost immediately that the copy paper was in the top shelf. She pulled a chair next to the desk and stepped onto it. She quickly grabbed the paper and was on her way down the stairs.

When all of a sudden she felt herself fall backwards. She was expecting to hit the hard ground so she closed her eyes. But she never felt it. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the arms of Clark Kent. Lois was never the girl to believe she was fat, but Clark made her feel as light as a feather. He didn't even look like he was struggling to carry her in his arms.

She studied his face. His eyes. His nose. His cheeks. His lips.

Noticing none of them had said anything, she decided to break the silence. "Nice save, Smallville." She was expecting him to put her down, but he didn't.

"Aren't you going to ask me why we argue?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I already know," she said.

"Why do we argue?" he asked.

 **"** **Cause we're afraid if we stop arguing, we'd do this,"** she said. She leaned in towards him, but he pulled away. Thinking he didn't have the same thing in mind as she did, she tried to get out of his arms.

But Clark tightened his grip on her. She looked up at her and smiled. **"You had it right the first time,"** he said.

"Then why'd you pull away?" Lois asked.

"Because I can't believe I finally get to kiss you," he said. He began leaning in.

Lois put a finger on his lips. "What makes you think I was leaning in to kiss you. I was actually planning to -."

Her words were stopped by his lips. He kissed her passion Ely. She didn't have any reason not to kiss him back, so she did it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Minutes later, they pulled apart. "You talk to much." he said.

She leaned in so that he forehead was touching his. She was still in his arms. "Why don't you shut me up then?"

"I don't know how," he said.

It was a game and they both knew it. "I think you can find a way," she said.

"I bet I can," he said. He laughed an then continued their kissing.

After a heavy make-out session, they pulled away.

"Now, I've got something over your head," Lois said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked.

"You kissed me," she said.

"Well, unless you want everyone to know that you kissed me back, I suggest your keep your sexy mouth shut," he said.

"What if I want to tell the world?"

"Who am I to stop you?" Clark asked. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You just want to show me off, don't you?" Lois asked.

"Of course. To Oliver," he said. After every name mentioned he would give her a kiss somewhere. "To Tom in the Copy room." A kiss on the cheek. "To Charlie across the bull pen." A kiss on her neck. "To every guy out there," he said with a kiss on her lips.

Lois looked at Clark in the eyes. "What about the Red-Blue Blur? You trying to prove something to him?"

"Nope. He doesn't threaten me," Clark said.

"Really? Did I mention that he calls me and that he's every girl's dream?" Lois asked.

"Lois, I think it's time I told you everything."

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
